For Mirana, Forever Ago
by NamelessSaint
Summary: In an Alice in Wonderland alternate universe Alice meets Mirana when she is still a princess, but their love still won't be denied. A bit of malice fluff.


_In an Alice in Wonderland alternate universe…_

The Champion rode at a leisurely pace, and let her steed ample through the forest slowly, as to savor the sweet, warm afternoon. They had been traveling for the greater part of the day, at a leisurely pace, ambling through the woods like children at play, and not like knights on a mission. But it was a mission devoid of any battle or confrontation, and one of recovery, with no darkness attached. Alice sighed contentedly, and pushed back errant strands of blonde hair. She turned her head and glanced at her young squire, Danceny, who looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, squire."

"I don't like horses, my lady."

Alice chuckled and slowed her mount some more. "Is that better?"

Danceny grinned and looked to his Lord. "Thank you, my lady. I didn't think we were in a hurry."

'We are not. It's just a formality, you know, this escort party." She glanced over her shoulder and looked over at her Knights. They were young, in shiny armor, and had never seen battle. And it was just possible that they never would, especially in light of Princess Mirana's upcoming nuptials, and how it would unite the two kingdoms of Underland. She wasn't complaining, as she had no desire to see a bloody sword again, or to savor life's vicissitudes.

"What is she like?"

Alice was torn from her musings. "What…whom?"

"The princess—Mirana." Danceny steered his horse closer to the Champion's.

"I don't rightly know. She has been away since my return to Underland, living at Salazen Grum with her Ladies in Waiting. My time has been taken up by my duties as Champion, and to serve the King and Queen."

Her squire nodded. "And, the princess Iracebeth?"

Alice smiled at that. "Only upon occasion. I find her—somewhat aloof, and not disposed to the friendlier arts."

"Or to love?"

Alice pondered that for a moment. "No…no, my lad. I bear no romantic feelings for our older princess. But she has certainly learned how to steer herself around the subject, but dares not to touch it." She chuckled.

Her squire blushed, and decided a little teasing was in order. "Have you ever bedded her, my Lord?"

Alice laughed, and almost fell off her mount. "Maybe when you are a little older we shall discuss these things."

"Yes, you have, I know it."

Alice glanced at her squire, and then slowly grinned at him. "Are your eyes focused on her, Danceny?"

Before her squire could answer the troupe had turned around a bend in the path, and Salazen Grum stood before them, resplendent with the appearance of gold, and shiny like a beacon. The Champion turned her horse around and unsheathed her sword. "Shall we make a grand entrance?"

Her knights brandished their own swords and spurred their horses to rear up. Alice turned her horse around and galloped far ahead of her company of knights.

* * *

Mirana strolled through the palace halls with her Ladies in Waiting and made her way towards her Chamberlain's offices. She glanced behind her and quickened her pace somewhat, but her ladies kept pace with her. The princess frowned in aggravation, as she just wished for time spent alone, and away from the constant care of her servants and subjects. When she arrived at the wooden door, she knocked.

Leondegrance looked up from the book on his desk. And then stood up. "Come in."

The princess entered with a flourish, a wide smile on her face. "I was hoping we—"

"I'm sorry, Lady Mirana, but the Champion is arriving and I must greet them at the gates."

"The Champion? Who is that?"

The Chamberlain bowed before leaving the room. "If you will excuse me, madam."

Mirana stood there for a few moments, unsure if it would be appropriate to sling a few expletives at the older man. She huffed and exited the office. Once in the corridor, she halted for only a moment, and then followed Leondegrance.

* * *

Leondegrance burst through the stable doors in time to find the Champion removing her gloves. She turned around and walked up to the man, and then gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Alice grinned and then slapped the man's shoulder.

"Chamberlain, I would like to be intro—" Mirana stood in the doorway, and her speech faltered when her eyes fell on the Champion. A young woman with a wild mane of thick blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a physique to blush at.

Mirana had always felt somewhat different than the other girls of her age, and they constantly dreamt of dashing young men, come to court to woo them and take them away as worthy brides. The princess usually remained silent when such conversations sprung up, as she secretly had other dreams, other fantasies that would surely be seen as inappropriate and vile. She closed her eyes briefly, as the musky scent of the dirty Champion wafted over to her.

Smiling, Alice took a step in her direction, yet could not find it within herself to complete the action, as the vision before her arrested her being. A young woman, flush within the rays of light pouring into the stables, looking like she was completely haloed in light. Blonde hair so pure that is shone white, deep brown eyes, and the soft curve of her hip. Alice's smile faded as she watched the beautiful, young woman in front of her.

Mirana recovered first, and her hands immediately rose to shoulder length, and she took a few steps into the stables. "Is this the Champion?"

Alice stepped forward and took hold of the princess's hand. "I am Alice Kingsleigh, my lady." She bent her head and placed a gentle kiss on Mirana's hand.

Leondegrance stepped up to the two. "Princess Mirana, this is your guide to Marmoreal, your Champion."

Mirana blanched. "My Champion—I thought she was Underland's Champion, or my father's Champion…what do you mean?"

Alice frowned and stepped away from Mirana. "I am sorry, princess. I don't want to be a disturbance to you." She bowed before leaving the stables.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Mirana, you must learn how to treat your subjects, especially important ones like your Champion. Have not your classes in etiquette taught you anything?"

"Yes, they have, Chamberlain. Which is why I'm leaving now before I lose my tongue." The princess turned abruptly on her heel and left.

* * *

Alice stood next to the throne on the wooden platform erected for the tournament. Her young knights were busy either jousting, archery, or performing at swordplay in front of them. Whenever a victor was announced said victor would trot to the royal seating area to receive a white rose from the princess. Mirana's throne platform was under a massive tent supported by four living trees to form a rectangle. Many other nobles sat around it under the banners of their royal houses.

The Champion noted how eager her young men were to stand before her Royal Highness, and several of them blushed when Mirana handed them their rose. A young knight, Eduard, strode to the princess after winning a round of archery, and knelt before her.

Knight Eduard looked up into the princess eyes. "I am at your service, my Lady."

Mirana blushed slightly, and then handed the young man her most robust rose. "And I may be glad to call you into my service one day, dear knight."

Alice noticed how the two locked gazes for a moment, before Eduard rose and turned away. She let out an involuntary groan, and then her eyes went wide, hoping that the princess had not heard it.

But Mirana had heard it, and she lowered her head, in an effort to hide the ridiculous smile on her face. "Are you alright, Champion?"

Alice glanced at the princess. "You may call me Alice, my Lady."

Mirana pretended not to care. "And why would I want to do that?"

The Champion looked away. "I…I am sorry if I offended you, my Lady."

"No, no." Mirana cringed on the inside. She did not want to treat her Champion badly. "That didn't come out right. I'm just mystified as to how I am to treat you, being my Champion. None of my lessons have prepared me for you." As soon as those last words were out, Mirana blushed. "I mean, have prepared me for a Champion."

Alice looked at the princess again. "I wasn't prepared for you, either, my Lady. I was not aware of being made your Champion until my commission."

"Oh." Mirana looked away and feigned to watch the games, but kept stealing glances at her Champion. Alice did notice and she wished to engage her charge in an intimate conversation, at some quiet area, but the games were far from over, and her duties prevented her from doing so. Alice sighed and looked down again; it was going to be a long day.

And the following day was no better, with each making the final preparations to leave on the following day. They would run into each other on occasion, and when they did, had difficulty parting.

* * *

The Banquet room was brightly lit by thousand candles, and the large table was festooned with all different types of delicacies and wines. The princess sat at one end of the table with the Champion at her immediate right and her Chamberlain at her left. Various noble men and woman completed the arrangement, and Mirana's ladies in waiting stood off to the side of the room, ever ready to come to assistance if need be.

Alice brought the chalice of wine to her lips and then stole a quick glance over at the young princess. Young Mirana was beautiful, and she wondered why no one at Marmoreal had brought up this intriguing detail before she made the trip. The Champion put down her cup and then smirked, maybe her advisors had purposefully left out this important detail, knowing that she may have declined to make the journey, as not to compromise herself.

"What is so funny, my Champion?"

"Huh?" Alice looked over to the princess. "Oh, I was just day-dreaming."

"You were. With all the loveliness around you I'm surprised your thoughts are far from here."

"Oh, my thoughts were definitely here, my princess. I was thinking of you."

Mirana blushed. "Oh?" For some reason, she couldn't figure out what to do with her hands.

Alice saw her nervousness and frowned, unsure of the reason for it. "Have you met your future husband?"

The princess's smile faded. "No, I have not. I suppose that's why you're here, isn't it? Escort me to my future husband?"

The Champion put down her chalice after downing its contents. "Yes, I trust you are ready for the journey to Marmoreal?"

"I am ready, but certainly not prepared." Mirana couldn't keep the aggravation out of her voice.

Alice turned to her. "Why is that, my Lady?"

Mirana looked down for the longest moment, and for a while, Alice thought she wasn't going to answer. "I don't want to."

Alice reached over and gently grasped the princess's hand. "What is it, my Lady? What is wrong?"

Their eyes locked, and an ephemeral spark passed between them—it spoke of yearning and desire, and even love. And both were drawn to each other in the time it takes for one soul to acknowledge another.

Alice blinked, and let go of Mirana's hand. She knew her duty, and sought to leave before she couldn't. "I would like to take my leave from you to prepare for the journey back."

Mirana frowned, her disappointment evident on her face. "Do you have to go now?"

Alice stood and then folded her napkin. "My Lady." She scooped up Mirana's hand again and kissed it before leaving.

Mirana watched the Champion as she disappeared down a dark corridor. She sat in her chair for a few more long moments. And then without saying a word, she placed her napkin down on her plate and stood. She went down the same passageway as the Champion.

* * *

Mirana meandered down the dark corridor and stopped at various doors on either side of it, wondering if the Champion had gone into one of them. She paused at a particular door and slowly turned the handle. The room was dark, but there was a small fire in the fireplace. Before she knew what was happening, a muscular arm pulled her inside and she was immediately shoved against the wall. Soft lips crashed down on her own, sending a sharp tingling sensation down her spine. Alice's tongue begged for entrance, and Mirana gladly gave it. Hands caressed, and moved, and pinched, and teased.

Alice deepened the kiss and placed her body against the princess, her cold armor causing the other woman to gasp. After a few moments she broke the kiss and placed her forehead on Mirana's, she was in agony. "Why are you following me, my lady?"

Mirana closed her eyes and groaned. "Oh, you are a tease. I want this as much as you do."

Alice nibbled at Mirana's neck and used her tongue to soothe the other woman's fiery skin. "You don't even know me." The observation was weak, and both knew it. Alice reached behind the princess and began to loosen the ties to her dress, all the while kissing down to Mirana's bosom.

The princess moaned louder, and tried to pull the Champion closer to her. "You don't know me, either." Her lips found Alice's and their passionate kiss set them both on fire once more. "I want you to take me, my Champion…Alice, I want you."

Alice threw her head back and gasped for air. "Please, princess…we need to stop." But Alice's words were not backed up by her actions and she easily lifted the princess and settled her on her hip. But Mirana bucked against her too hard, throwing them both off balance, to land hard on the floor. Alice gasped for breath and then grabbed Mirana, panting, she flipped the princess on her back and crawled on top of her. The young woman squirmed beneath her, and Alice lifted her hands and tugged at the straps of her dress, moaning as her breasts were slowly revealed. When Mirana whimpered Alice nipped at her exposed breasts, and used her knees to spread the young woman's legs apart. They struggled against each other, the need for release overwhelming.

Mirana tried to reach Alice's heated flesh, but the Champion's armor prevented her from doing so. "I…I need to touch you…please."

Alice tore herself from the princess's embrace and quickly removed her thigh gauntlets, next came the chain mail from around her waist, and her undergarments. But her need stopped her from removing anymore, and she crawled back up Mirana's body, all while pushing up the young woman's dress. When it bunched around her waist Alice used her hand to tear off Mirana's undergarment.

Mirana grabbed Alice's armored shoulders and pushed her down her body. "Please…"

The Champion peppered kisses all along Mirana's stomach, but stopped there, and did not go further. "Where do you want me, Mirana?"

The princess threw her head to the side and her hands balled into fists. "More."

Alice grinned against her lover's skin and then lowered herself, to that place that demanded her attention. Her tongue was everywhere, licking and sucking, until she could stand it no longer.

The Champion's need drove her up Mirana's body again and she settled her hips onto Mirana's, joining their heated centers together. She reached between them and connected them further, doubling their pleasure. Mirana dug her heels into the small of Alice's back, keeping their bodies together as Alice began to thrust urgently. She grabbed one of Mirana's legs and pulled it up, leaning her body slightly to the side and creating a maddening pace.

Panting, Mirana grabbed hold of Alice and brought her head down into a fiery kiss, tongues stroking and pulling. And the pleasure between them grew with each passing grunt or gasp or the slapping of skin, until both bodies surged as one, lifting them both from the ground, before plunging them both into an oblivion of fulfillment.

Mirana's back slammed into the wooden floor and Alice slammed into her as she fell back down. They grunted and Alice slid off the princess and landed on her back, arm over her eyes, and her breathing still labored. The princess faired no better, and could only pant with her eyes wide open.

Mirana found the energy to turn her head and gaze at her Champion. "I've never…that was…oh, Alice."

And Alice knew the truth behind those lovely, incoherent words. Her many months of self-denial could not dampen her desires, and her longing for pleasure in the arms of another woman was not yet satisfied. She looked over at Mirana, and her heart clenched within her. The truth could not be denied, and she did not want to even want to. Her immediate attraction towards the princess was a surprise at first, but now it did not seem so. Mirana was beautiful, and she knew that she loved her. While still in London, some of her childhood friends would talk about love at first sight, but she, Alice, was always the skeptic. Her mind worked like her late father's; prone to reason before intuition, and logic before folly. But this love could not be renounced, and furthered her beliefs that anything was possible in Underland.

Alice turned over onto her side and grabbed the young woman around the waist, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I do not know how this is possible, but I love you, Mirana. Almost as if I've been waiting my entire life just for you."

Mirana smiled. "I feel the same way. When I saw you in the barn my heart fluttered in my chest, and I could not find the words to express what I felt."

Alice sighed. "I know the feeling. Oh, Mirana, what are we to do? I must take you tomorrow to meet your future husband."

"Please don't do that. I'm begging you, Alice, don't take me to Marmoreal."

Alice cringed. "How can I not do my duty, Mirana? Your parents have tasked me to bring you home safely for your marriage." She pulled the princess tighter. "Please, do not misunderstand. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. I…I don't know what to do."

Mirana reached up and caressed the Champion's cheek. "I love you, too, Alice. Please, don't take me back." She leaned in and softly kissed the other woman. Her tongue in Alice's mouth probed and caressed, and before long, both were in the throes of passion once more.

And they struggled together once more, each trying to dominate the other, but Alice rolled them over again and tore at Mirana's dress, her hands everywhere and anywhere, and any place that caused the princess to moan louder.

When Mirana lifted her leg Alice straddled it immediately and then began to move, to undulate on top of the other woman. She bent and supported herself on one arm, and used her other hand to tear at the princess's dress, until she found the center of her pleasure. She plunged two fingers inside Mirana without thinking, and the princess cried out, in both pain and pleasure. The cry seemed to snap Alice out of the fog of desire, and she stopped moving, her breathing still labored. She opened her eyes and then tried to sit up, but the princess had grabbed her waist and was holding her down.

Mirana gasped. "Why did you stop?"

Alice lifted her hand and looked at her fingers. "Oh, no…"

The princess turned her head and looked at them, too. "You took…oh, Alice!"

Alice tried to wrench herself free but the princess was surprisingly strong. She wrapped her arms around the Champion's waist and didn't let go. She whimpered, still extremely aroused. "Finish what you started." The words were barely a whisper, and she trembled with desire.

Alice could barely breath, and drove her fingers once more, causing the woman below her to writhe uncontrollably. Mirana began to buck hard against Alice's hand and she grabbed her shoulders, once again, in order to anchor herself. With each thrust into the princess Alice's hips moved against her leg, creating a delicious friction that aroused Mirana even more. The Champion lifted on her hand again, and drove her fingers deeper into the woman below her. There were no words, just the sounds of deep breathing or the occasional gasp, and the rhythmic sound of flesh sliding against slick flesh.

Mirana could feel the pressure build up within her and she closed her eyes.

"Mirana!" Alice's voice was rough and low. "Look at me!"

The princess's head rolled from side to side, yet she did as Alice told her. She opened her eyes and rose slightly off the ground, causing Alice to bend over her even more and for her armor to rub against the princess's breasts. Alice growled at the feel of that, and pressed down hard a few more times before ascending to the stars. She took Mirana with her, and deeply kissed her to swallow the other woman's cries of pleasure.

* * *

Mirana's bedroom was lit with the glow of a few candles, but it was enough for Alice to watch the princess as she slept. She turned over on her back and sighed and wondered where she would summon the muchness to leave the princess in order for her to marry. Her heart ached at the thought. She didn't want to think about Mirana with a suitor or fiancée. And she definitely did not want to think about the princess being married, and giving herself over to her husband.

Mirana was not asleep, and turned over to watch Alice. "Are you as troubled as I am?"

Alice offered the young woman a small smile. "Yes. I want you, Mirana. I want to be with you forever."

"And I want to be with you. I don't know what to do, Alice. How am I to meet my future husband when I am no longer a virgin?"

Alice sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry."

Mirana shook her head. "Don't you dare be, Alice Kingsleigh." She scooted over and sat next to Alice. "I am glad you were my first, because I love you. I could never give myself over to someone I wasn't in love with."

Alice wound an arm around Mirana's shoulders. "I love you, too. I'll think of something, Mirana, I promise you. We will be together forever."

"Do you really promise?"

"Of course, I do." She turned slightly and kissed Mirana on the cheek. "Nothing will keep us apart."


End file.
